Be One Da?
by MissSquibler
Summary: Russia wanted Canada, Canada just wanted Russia to GET OFF. Slight Yaoi ; Very cute in my opionon Suck at Summaries first yaoi


Author: Haha Yes I'm going to be obnoxious and do a random one shot of nothingness. Soooo lately I've had a major CanadaxRussia or MatthewxIcan yaoi So yeah this is sort of an idea I got from season two episode 38 because that is where this scariness first began.

Summary: Russia wants the North Pole, Canada just wants Russia to get off! Russia almost wants a little more ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *holds hands in the air*

"Hmm I wonder where Canada went…" Alfred muttered searching the room for his younger brother.

Everyone was wondering the same too, surely the young Canadian wouldn't skip out on a meeting….

No one noticed a silent Ivan just smiling, sitting high in his chair… Wait there was something unnatural about the highness of the Russian. Maybe it was just the author being obnoxious and not paying close enough attention, but she swore there was something under Ivan. Ivan continued to smile though.

Underneath and unseen like usual a young maple loving Matthew gave a semi mencing glare, it was only semi mencing because the Canadian was to soft for such glares. How did this happen? And why to him?!

Young Matthew's heart nearly met his breakfast when he heard his brother start the meeting, clearly discarding the fact his brother was missing.

"Hm it's sad that Mattie isn't here."

Augh why does he have to use that obnoxious name… AND JEEZ RUSSIA.

Ivan's hand moved, patting Canada on the head- wait what? Canada's face flushed at this and tried to focus on the conversation. The silent bipolar Russian finally stopped, Matthew swore the Russian could feel that he was underneath him and was toying with him…. Still he couldn't understand why now, maybe Matthew wasn't used to this since he was always ignored… that thought pain him as a frown.

Since the Canadian was underneath Ivan, he didn't see the Russian frown, somehow he could feel the fragile twin of the loud American fill with sadness.

"Oi Braginski do you not like my brilliant idea!?" Alfred said, mistaking Ivan's frown for a disapproving frown.

"Well quiet frankly I do, da. You just plan on taking little Matvey's North Pole? Does Matvey get any say in this da?" Ivan answered, voice pretty monotone, but with a bit of anger in it.

Wait what?! ALFRED WANTED TO TAKE HIS NORTH POLE?! He tried to struggle beneath the large body of the Russian, right now he needed to speak. Ivan made no signs to move however. Matthew was just about to yell out, maybe he could still save his precious North Pole…. Just when he was about to, he felt a gloved finger placed on his lips, almost as if they where silencing him.

Ivan seemed to smile lightly, Matthew swore it was directed at him, no way.

"Well I mean I don't think Mattie will mind! I mean I'M THE HERO!"

"Hero da? Shouldn't a hero be a little nicer da?

"Well- I mean- Mattie… Ivan uh…"

"I think we shall call this meeting an end since where clearly not getting anywhere…" One of the countries called out, others nodding in agreement, they didn't want to see Ivan get angry or anything. Matthew was glad, that meant Ivan would get off him! Yay!

The room was cleared out, but sadly, Matthew was still being squished.

"Umm.. R-Russia.. Erg Braginski or uh…"

"Ivan"

"Yeah um Ivan.. Can you please get off…?"

Matthew shivered as he noticed a hint of twisted humor filling Ivan's eyes. Matthew had heard Russia had a twisted sense of humor and was very scary, but Matthew knew very little about exactly what the Russian was capable of.

"I'm quiet comfy Matvey da."

"But…"

"Hm I don't think it's fair da. I saved your North Pole, when I want it. And your brother wants it da."

"Yeah bu-"

"There is always other ways Matvey can pay me back da." A mischief look was spread all over the older countries face. What had Matthew done to deserve this?

"W-what do you mean…?" Oh how he shouldn't have asked that.

Ivan smirked and before Matthew knew what was going on he was suddenly now ON Russia's lap.

"EH?! W-WHAT?!" the young Canadain flailed slightly at first, but then realized Ivan had simply set him on his lap, and his arm where wrapped around the Canadian's small waist. Matthew's face went very red.

"Hold still Matvey, I do not wish you any harm da." Ivan whispered smoothly into the Canadian's ear, this made Matthew's face grow even redder as he squirmed a little more.

"P-please let m-me go Ivan…."

The Russian however had different plans he brought a gloved hand up and began playing with Matthew's little curl like piece of hair. Something felt really weird spring throughout his body at the touch from the Russian.

"Matvey should become one with Mother Russia… together we wont need to fight over who gets what territory da." Ivan spoke smoothly, still in a whisper.

"I-I couldn't do that eh, I mean my country and my brother…"

"Eventually they two will become one with us da? We will all be one da.."

"I-I…"

Matthew couldn't get his words out, he felt so awkward in this foreign man's arms. A part of him was so happy, so relieved someone was acknowledging him, but another part was so uncertain so confused.

Ivan lifted the Canadian's chin up so they where looking into each others eyes.

"Then we can be one da?"

"My country tho-"

"Matvey and I, we be one da?"

Matthew didn't understand what Ivan ment, he cocked his head to the side, confusion spreading on his face. Ivan smiled softly.

"Matthew da, And I together."

Matthew still had no clue, the Russian noticing this smiled, hurt was slightly visible in Ivan's purple eyes. In slow motion it almost seemed the Russian leaned down, his lips merely centimeters away from the Canadian's. Slowly it clicked like a puzzle into his brain he know knew what Ivan meant, and not even Veneziano's ripest tomatoes could match the shade of red that was on Matthew's face. Finally Ivan broke the remaining space between them and lightly kissed Matthew on his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Matthew was wide eyed staring at Ivan whose eyes where closed. Something in Matthew's body fluttered though, and before he knew it he was returning the kiss and his eyes where closed.. After another few seconds the two broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Now will Matvey be one with me da?"

Matthew smiled.

"Okay."

"Russia and Canada be one too da?"

"Don't get to pushy, oh and the North Pole is still mine."

That remark might just have made some friction between the two. Though maybe not the bad friction after all, as that mischief glint sparked up in Ivan's eyes staring down at the defenseless blond.

Matthew's smile faded as his eyes widened realizing what Ivan was thinking, and before Matthew could jump up and get away he was already caught into another one of Ivan's hungry kisses. It was going to be a LONG night.


End file.
